Snuffy's Valentine
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Snuffy is disappointed because he doesn't have a valentine.
1. Regular Version

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "Snuffy's Valentine" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

It was a beautiful day at Tarrytown Airport, and all the airplanes were excited. It was the day of the Valentine's Day Party.

But Snuffy was feeling a little down, because he didn't have a valentine.

In fact, Snuffy didn't even know what a valentine was, so he went to Old Oscar.

"What's a valentine?" he asked.

"It's someone you admire." explained Old Oscar.

"But who do I admire?" asked Snuffy.

"That's what you need to figure out." said Old Oscar.

Snuffy was worried that he wouldn't be able to find a valentine.

All throughout the morning, Snuffy was thinking about who his valentine could be.

But no matter how hard he thought, he couldn't think who his valentine could be.

"What should I do?" thought Snuffy to himself.

Just then, an idea flew into Snuffy's head.

"I'll go and ask Brenda Blue who my valentine is."

So Snuffy set off to find Brenda Blue.

Brenda Blue was organizing her tools when Snuffy came over.

"Is there anything I can help you with Snuffy?" asked Brenda Blue.

"I need a valentine." replied Snuffy.

"Well, I can't be your valentine." said Brenda Blue.

"But everyone else has one except me!" replied Snuffy.

"You do have a lot of friends Snuffy." assured Brenda Blue. "I'm sure one of them can be your valentine."

Snuffy was upset. Why was he the only one without a valentine? 

Later that day, Snuffy was sitting in the hangar, all by himself.

Big Jake, Jay-Jay and Tracy came by.

"Are you ready for the party Snuffy?" asked Jay-Jay.

"No." replied Snuffy sadly.

"Why is that?" asked Big Jake.

"Because I don't have a valentine!"

"I'll be your valentine if you want." said Tracy.

"Really?"

"Yes Snuffy." said Big Jake. "We are great friends here, and we want to appreciate each-other, just the way we are.

Snuffy felt glad that Tracy was his valentine, and also learned that we care about each-other, just the way we are.


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "Snuffy's Valentine" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It was a beautiful day at Tarrytown Airport, and all the airplanes were excited. It was the day of the Valentine's Day Party.

But Snuffy was feeling a little down, because he didn't have a valentine.

In fact, Snuffy didn't even know what a valentine was, so he went to Old Oscar.

 **SNUFFY:** What's a valentine?

 **OLD OSCAR:** It's someone you admire.

 **SNUFFY:** But who do I admire?

 **OLD OSCAR:** That's what you need to figure out.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy was worried that he wouldn't be able to find a valentine.

All throughout the morning, Snuffy was thinking about who his valentine could be.

But no matter how hard he thought, he couldn't think who his valentine could be.

 **SNUFFY:** What should I do?

 **NARRATOR:** Just then, an idea flew into Snuffy's head.

 **SNUFFY:** I'll go and ask Brenda Blue who my valentine is.

 **NARRATOR:** So Snuffy set off to find Brenda Blue.

Brenda Blue was organizing her tools when Snuffy came over.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Is there anything I can help you with Snuffy?

 **SNUFFY:** I need a valentine.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Well, I can't be your valentine.

 **SNUFFY:** But everyone else has one except me!

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You do have a lot of friends Snuffy. I'm sure one of them can be your valentine.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy was upset. Why was he the only one without a valentine?  
Later that day, Snuffy was sitting in the hangar, all by himself.

Big Jake, Jay-Jay and Tracy came by.

 **JAY-JAY:** Are you ready for the party Snuffy?

 **SNUFFY:** No.

 **BIG JAKE:** Why is that?

 **SNUFFY:** Because I don't have a valentine!

 **TRACY:** I'll be your valentine if you want.

 **SNUFFY:** Really?

 **BIG JAKE:** Yes Snuffy. We are great friends here, and we want to appreciate each-other, just the way we are.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy felt glad that Tracy was his valentine, and also learned that we care about each-other, just the way we are.


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "Snuffy's Valentine" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It was a beautiful day at Tarrytown Airport, and all the airplanes were excited. It was the day of the Valentine's Day Party.

But Snuffy was feeling a little down, because he didn't have a valentine.

In fact, Snuffy didn't even know what a valentine was, so he went to Old Oscar.

 **SNUFFY:** What's a valentine?

 **OLD OSCAR:** It's someone you admire.

 **SNUFFY:** But who do I admire?

 **OLD OSCAR:** That's what you need to figure out.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy was worried that he wouldn't be able to find a valentine.

All throughout the morning, Snuffy was thinking about who his valentine could be.

But no matter how hard he thought, he couldn't think who his valentine could be.

 **SNUFFY:** What should I do?

 **NARRATOR:** Just then, an idea flew into Snuffy's head.

 **SNUFFY:** I'll go and ask Brenda Blue who my valentine is.

 **NARRATOR:** So Snuffy set off to find Brenda Blue.

Brenda Blue was organizing her tools when Snuffy came over.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Is there anything I can help you with Snuffy?

 **SNUFFY:** I need a valentine.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Well, I can't be your valentine.

 **SNUFFY:** But everyone else has one except me!

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You do have a lot of friends Snuffy. I'm sure one of them can be your valentine.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy was upset. Why was he the only one without a valentine?  
Later that day, Snuffy was sitting in the hangar, all by himself.

Big Jake, Jay-Jay and Tracy came by.

 **JAY-JAY:** Are you ready for the party Snuffy?

 **SNUFFY:** No.

 **BIG JAKE:** Why is that?

 **SNUFFY:** Because I don't have a valentine!

 **TRACY:** I'll be your valentine if you want.

 **SNUFFY:** Really?

 **BIG JAKE:** Yes Snuffy. We are great friends here, and we want to appreciate each-other, just the way we are. God accepts us for who we are, and he wants us to treat others kindly.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy felt glad that Tracy was his valentine, and also learned that God cares about each-other, just the way we are.


End file.
